


Lexa Woods Does Not Share Food

by rochke11



Series: We've Lived A Thousand Lives (one-shot series) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke is Costia's cousin, Everyone makes fun of Lexa, F/F, Lincoln and Lexa are step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochke11/pseuds/rochke11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Clarke Steals Food From Lexa and One Time She Doesn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa Woods Does Not Share Food

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers slipped and I this happened. Thanks to an anonymous prompt!

Lexa Woods does not share her food. People who expect her to share her food are her pet peeve and she doesn’t understand why she needs a reason to hate sharing food. Isn’t it obvious? It’s unsanitary and if you really wanted fries, then maybe you should have ordered your own. _Yes, you too Anya._

 

* * *

 

The first time it happens, you are too stunned to even properly react.

It’s the first day of her senior year of high school and you’re distracted at the lunch table, talking to Lincoln about college applications when the blonde stranger arrives. You miss her introduction and you don’t notice when she takes the only open seat. The one beside you. You don’t notice because lately all you can think about are college applications and honestly you just expect that Anya just sat beside you. Even though she graduated last year.

You finally notice her when a pale hand sneaks across your tray and makes its way into your line of sight. You whip your head around, ready to yell at Anya, when you come face to face with bright blue eyes and a head full of blonde curls.

She says something, but you’re too stunned to actually pay attention to what she’s saying. You focus on her lips, but that doesn’t help. So you nod.

She takes a fry from your plate, takes a bite of it and says, “Thanks.”

The entire lunch table immediately stops talking, realizing what just happened. And then you realize that the blonde must have asked you for a fry.

It takes you another moment before you finally process the fact that the blonde is sitting next to Costia. And that’s when you remember that Costia’s cousin just moved to Polis and would be new at Polis High that year.

“I’m Lexa,” you finally manage to say.

“I’m Clarke,” the blonde grins in response and wow, she has a great smile. “Costia talks about you all the time.”

There was a time when hearing that would have made your heart race, but you’ve past that point now. Costia knows that you have had a crush on her practically your entire life, and she loves you too, but she’s straight. So you’re settling with being her best friend. So once upon a time, hearing the way Costia would talk about you, would give you butterflies, but this time you don’t think it’s the words Clarke is saying that are causing the flutter in your stomach, but rather the person saying them.

No one says anything about the interaction. Clarke is new, so she clearly didn’t know your one big rule. You don’t touch the rest of your fries because you don’t share food.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens, you’re at the Blake’s house celebrating the fact that both you and Lincoln got into colleges Early Decision.

You are the first two to get into college in your friend group and you both tease everyone that it’s because the Woods genes are strong. You both know that that doesn’t make sense because you’re only step-siblings.

“Is it bad that I didn’t realize that you and Lincoln were step-siblings until today?” Clarke asks as she plops down on the couch beside you, handing you one of the two cold beers in her hand.

You smile at her and laugh. You’ve been friends for three months and sometimes you forget that she hasn’t always been part of your friend group, that’s how well she fits in. “We share the same last name, what did you think we were?” you ask.

“I just thought you were brother and sister,” a blush rises on her cheeks and you remember how red she can get when she has enough to drink.

You raise your eyebrows at her because, really? “You do realize that we’re completely different races, right?”

“I mean you’re kinda tan,” she shrugs. “One of you could have been adopted.”

“Technically, we both are,” you explain. Then you realize that you should probably explain further. All your friends have known you since elementary school and Clarke is the first person you’ve become friends with that doesn’t know your story. “My dad married Lincoln’s mom when we were two. He never knew his bio dad and my bio mom peaced before I even took my first steps. They met at a group for single parents and were married less than a year later. Lincoln and his mom took my Dad’s last name. Mom legally adopted me and Dad legally adopted Lincoln. Obviously neither of us remember life before we all became a family.”

“So you’re step-siblings, but not really,” Clarke nodded.

“Yeah,” you confirm as you sip from your beer. You have a bag of M&Ms and you shake a few out on to your hand and throw them back into your mouth. “Our parents are Mom and Dad. Lincoln didn’t even realize that we weren’t twins until kindergarten. Everyone always thought we were, being born only a week apart.”

“I guess it’s clear who the smarter sibling is then,” Clarke teased and you hope that the burning sensation you feel in your cheeks isn’t a visible blush. Because Clarke complimented you and maybe you’ve started to get the tiniest of crushes on her. You assume she’s straight, but you also heard that she made out with Raven Reyes at John Murphy’s party last weekend. You weren’t there.

You’re too busy overthinking her words that you don’t realize that she’s taken your bag of M&Ms out of your hand and has taken some for yourself.

“Thanks,” she smiles as she hands them back.

You know you should say something, because you’re Lexa Woods and Lexa Woods does not share food. But you can’t be sure you didn’t miss her asking for them and you don’t want to make things awkward.

So when Lincoln taunts you later, saying that he saw you sharing food with Clarke, you ignore him. He teases you more and you tease him back, because he’s desperately in love with Octavia Blake and finally got up the courage to ask her out.

You finished your bag of candy yourself, because it’s not like Clarke actually touched the other chocolate pieces, they’d stayed in the bag.

 

* * *

 

The third time it happens, you only let it happen because you’re still in shock.

It’s Valentine’s Day and you start off the day in a pissy mood. You let Lincoln take your shared car by himself that morning instead of carpooling, because he wanted to pick Octavia up. You let him because he has a girlfriend and they’re actually really cute together.

Your mom offers to drive you, but you decide to walk. It’s not that far of a walk. You didn’t time it right though, and instead of getting to school early like you normally do, you’re five minutes late. You have to sign in at the main office and don’t have time to go to your locker before first period.

In fact, you’re so flustered by your wrong start in the morning and all the gross couples and decorations around you, that you don’t even get to your locker until right before lunch.

You’re running late and you shove your book bag into the locker. You go to slam it shut, when something falls off the top shelf. You pick it up and shut the locker door as you realize that it’s a box of chocolates with a note attached. Not just any box though, a box of dark chocolate sea salted truffles. Your absolute favorites.

When you get to the cafeteria, most of your friends are already there. You take a seat and pull out your packed lunch.

“What are those?” Octavia asks, pointing to the box of chocolates.

“They’re mine,” you respond tersely.

“I figured that out myself oddly enough,” Octavia laughs. “Are you going to share them with Clarke?” She waggles her eyebrows at you and your heart skips a beat when you see Clarke walking across the cafeteria towards you. Or towards your table anyway. It’s her table as well.

“I don’t share food,” you snipe.

“You do with Clarke.”

You glare at her and Clarke takes her seat beside you. She is tense and you have no idea why. You turn to talk to her, but she ignores you. It isn’t until lunch period is nearly over that she finally addresses you.

“I see you have a Valentine,” she gestures to the chocolates. You shrug. “Don’t mind if I do then,” she speaks with an edge to her voice as she unwraps them and pops one in her mouth.

“Wh-…” you start to speak, ready to tell her that you don’t share food when she interrupts you.

“If you don’t feel the same way, you could at least have the courtesy to text me so I don’t wait outside for ten minutes like an idiot. And I don’t know, maybe NOT bring the chocolates I got you to lunch,” she glares at you and you’re completely confused.

“What are you talking about?” you gasp and you have the attention of the entire table.

“I’m leaving,” the blonde speaks as she pushes away from the table and starts to walk away. As she does so, you notice the unopened note attached to the box.

You open it and read:

> _Lex,_
> 
> _I don’t even care if this is cheesy. Be my Valentine? If your answer is yes, meet me outside by the hill at lunch._
> 
> _xo,_   
>  _Clarke_

“Clarke wait!” you exclaim as you get up and follow after her. She spins around and her eyes are glassy and you can tell she’s hoping to make it without crying until she leaves the cafeteria.

You’re surprised. Because as far as you knew, Clarke only thought of you as a friend. Clarke always sat next to you at lunch and maybe she’d kissed your cheek just slightly too close to your lips when she was drunk, but you’d always looked at those things as being part of who Clarke was. Sure, you’d been hopeful, but also not stupid. After finally getting over Costia, you couldn’t fall for a straight girl. Not again.

“I, umm…” you stutter awkwardly and look down at your feet.

“Whatever,” Clarke turns back around, but you grab her arm and turn her back before she can leave. She looks at you expectantly.

“I hadn’t opened the note,” you admit truthfully. Because it’s the easiest truth and you’re not sure you’re ready to admit anything else.

“Oh,” the emotion in Clarke’s face shifts, it looks almost hopeful. You know she is waiting for your response.

“If I had, I would’ve met you by the hill,” you shift your gaze so that you don’t have to look into those ice blue eyes that you know could read your every emotion.

You feel fingers on your chin and suddenly Clarke is raising it, forcing you to look at her.

“Maybe we can take a raincheck then,” she offers. You nod. “I’ll pick you up at seven tonight.”

You nod again and then bell rings. Clarke smiles at you and leaves the cafeteria. You turn to leave as well, but not before you hurry back to the table and grab your chocolates.

You finish them all by the end of the night. Clarke eats two more after she takes you to dinner and you lie in the bed of her truck watching the stars.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time it happens, Octavia calls you out on it.

It’s prom and you hate prom. You didn’t go to your junior prom because school dances aren’t really your thing, but now you’re a senior and you’re at prom. You only came because you knew Clarke wanted it. Clarke wanted the whole high school experience.

You’ve only been dating two months and it didn’t seem like a good idea to tell her no to the so-called “biggest night of senior year”. So instead you asked her to be your date to the dance by writing in chalk on her driveway and presenting her a bouquet of roses. It was beyond cheesy.

She loved it.

You’d told yourself that Clarke being happy would be enough for you to enjoy yourself, but now you’re awkwardly standing off to the side of the dance floor by yourself because everyone else is dancing. And you don’t dance.

You’re eating a mini crab cake when Clarke finds you. She wears a blue dress that matches her eyes and hugs her body in a way that makes you want to take it off of her. But you haven’t gone that far yet. You know Clarke wants it to be tonight though. She’s all for the high school cliche.

At least you know you won’t get her pregnant.

She takes the crab cake off your plate and takes a bite before putting it back down. She kisses your cheek and smiles at you.

“I know you’re having the time of your life,” she begins sarcastically, “But I was thinking we could leave soon.” She speaks directly into your ear and purposely lowers her voice to almost sound like a growl. Your stomach flips. “Let me just go say hi to Raven, then I want one dance with you, then we’ll go back to the hotel room I got us.”

You gulp loudly and she laughs at the sound. She pecks your lips before scurrying away.

You look down at the plate and the half-eaten crab cake and make a face at it as you throw it away.

“You just through away a perfectly good crab cake you know,” your brother’s girlfriend scoffs as she comes up behind you.

“I don’t share food,” you tell her. “It’s gross.”

“I’m pretty sure you know exactly where Clarke’s mouth has been,” Octavia laughs and you glare at her. “Her tongue has literally been down your throat Lexa, why is eating something she took a bite out of that big of a deal?”

You continue to glare at her.

“I just don’t get it is all,” Octavia shrugs. “I mean even I could tell you where Clarke’s mouth has been. And where it hasn’t been.” She gives you a once-over and you know your cheeks are burning red. “Although from what I hear, that’ll change after tonight.”

You’re about to respond when Clarke reappears and all you can manage to do is smile at the sight of her.

Clarke’s mouth goes somewhere new that night.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time is happens, you finally tell Clarke the truth.

It’s summer vacation and in three weeks you’ll be going to colleges on opposite sides of the country. You’re jealous that Octavia and Lincoln are going to different colleges within the same city, but at the same time, you and Clarke are both going to your ideal schools.

You’re going to miss her more than anyone else. You know she feels the same way.

You’re sitting on a bench together, looking out over the pier towards the beach where your friends are all playing around in the water. You spent the morning with them, but the afternoon was your reserved “Clexa Time” as Octavia had dubbed it. They all understood.

“Lex babe, I’m losing circulation in my hand,” Clarke laughs as she holds up your joined hands. You didn’t realize how tightly you’d been holding her hand as you thought about your impending departures.

“Sorry,” you mutter as you pull your hand away.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, but you know she knows what’s wrong.

Neither of you had wanted to talk about it though in the past weeks. But you know you have to.

“I’m going to miss you,” you whisper. Clarke wraps her arms around you and you curl into her. It’s awkward at first on the bench, but you finally find yourself comfortable in her grasp. You aren’t one for public displays of affection, but you don’t care in that moment.

It’s rare that you’re the little spoon, simply because you love to hold Clarke, but you’re content to be held in that moment.

“I love you,” Clarke places a kiss on your cheek and you melt further into her. You’d said those words first. The night of prom. It had been a total accident, but she had been struggling to unzip her dress herself and she’d been adorably frustrated and the words had just slipped out. She’d stopped in her tracks and you’d been so afraid you’d said it too soon. She’d then kissed you endlessly before she finally returned the sentiment.

Not a day had passed since when you both hadn’t repeated the same words to each other.

“We’ll be fine Lex,” Clarke continues, twisting one of your curls between her fingers. “We’ll both be back here for all our breaks. I’ll visit you for my spring break, and you will visit me for yours. We’ll Skype everyday.”

“I know,” you respond. And you do know.

After several minutes of simply enjoying each other’s company, Clarke suggests you go get ice cream. So you do. Because it’s summer and Clarke loves ice cream.

She gets rocky road and you get mint chocolate chip.

You’ve only taken one lick of your ice cream after you pay for both your cones when a tongue appears out of nowhere and takes a lick of your mint chocolate chip. You freeze and stare at her.

“It’s so much easier to pick a flavor when you know you can just steal some of your girlfriend’s,” Clarke grins as she eats more of her own ice cream.

You huff and she giggles at you. So you finally tell her the one thing your friends have always known about you that you hadn’t yet told the blonde. “Clarke, I hate sharing food.”

“I know,” she grins back at you.

“You know?” you ask, because you had never told her that before.

“Costia told me all about you before we even met Lex, why do you think I stole a fry from you that first day?”

You stare at her confused.

“You were sexy and I knew you were smart and kind and I wanted to talk to you, but you were distracted by Lincoln. I had to get your attention somehow,” she explains and you’re still in shock. “And when you never reprimanded me for it, I continued with stealing your food.”

“You’re such an asshole!” you laugh and she sticks her tongue out at you.

So what else could you do except capture her pink tongue with your mouth.

“We share saliva, why can’t we share ice cream?” Clarke asks teasingly after she pulls away from you.

You sigh and return to the counter of the ice cream shop. You ask for a cup and two spoons and drop your remaining ice cream into the cup. You hand Clarke a spoon.

“You can have some, but only if you use a spoon,” you compromise. You can compromise with Clarke, but the idea of her licking your ice cream still kind of skeeves you out a bit.

“You’re so weird,” Clarke rolls her eyes, but accepts the spoon.

“You love me and all my weird quirks anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.”

As Clarke speaks you can’t help but wonder if there will be another day she’ll say the words ‘I Do’. The thought catches you off guard. You had once been so hesitant to see a long term future with anyone, and suddenly on a day full of only lounging and ice cream, a future with Clarke is all you can see.

 

* * *

 

There finally comes a day when Clarke doesn’t steal food from you, instead you give it to her.

You’ve been together eight years, four of which were long distance and she is no longer your girlfriend. She’s now your wife.

In front of all your friends and family, you vow to love each other for eternity at a small ceremony on the beach in your hometown.

You then take pictures for what seemed like hours. Clarke enjoys it more than you do. All you want to do is bring her back to your new home and get her out of her dress. And consulate your marriage. She tells you to be patient.

She’s the one who isn’t patient. After the toasts at the reception, she yanks you away from your family and pulls you to the bathroom where you struggle to get under her princess dress. You’re pretty sure all your guests heard her screams. It makes you more proud than embarrassed though.

Finally the time comes to cut the cake and you have a single slice of red velvet cake in front of the both of you, along with two forks. Everyone is watching the both of you and you can see Anya and Lincoln cracking up one table away. Because Lexa Woods does not share food.

You look at the woman sitting next to you and her curls are slightly tussled from your encounter in the bathroom. Her make-up is starting to smudge a bit, but she looks at you like you’re the center of her world.

You each take a forkful of the cake and struggle to twist your arms together so that you can feed each other. You close your mouth of the fork in Clarke’s hand at the same time she does with the one in yours. Everyone cheers.

If you don’t eat anymore of the cake, then you won’t have to worry about germs and you won’t really be sharing food. You could ask for another slice just for yourself if you wanted.

“I love you,” Clarke grins. She kisses you and she tastes like champagne, sweet icing and your future. When she pulls away, you hold her gaze as you take another bite.

Lexa Woods does not share food. Lexa Griffin-Woods, however, most definitely does.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows? Maybe I'll get into writing more one-shots again!
> 
> Send me any prompts:
> 
> madgirlbackhome.tumblr.com


End file.
